clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Tips
This is a list of useful game tips. Feel free to add more. #Clan Castle Troops surviving a Raid will return to your Clan Castle only if unused. If you place the troops they will return to you as Elixir. #The maximum amount of resources you can raid during multiplayer battles are 50% of resources stored in the gold/elixir collectors, 75% of dark elixir stored in dark elixir drills , 5% of dark elixir stored in dark elixir storage , plus 25% of gold/elixir storage up to a maximum of 198 000, and 100% of what is stored in the Town Hall. However, if the opponent has a Town Hall which is 2 levels lower than yours the maximum available loot is reduced by 50%. 3 or more levels lower and it's a 75% reduction. #Be ready for defense. Before logging off, try to fill your Clan Castle, place your Traps, and loot your collectors. #Multiplayer match making is based on Trophy count. Enemy levels and capabilities will vary widely. #During a Raid, you can "End Battle" even after the countdown has begun without penalty as long as you haven't deployed troops and the button does not say "Surrender". #Try to upgrade Defensive Buildings during shields as they do not defend while upgrading. #You get a 12 hour shield if Town Hall is destroyed, or 40%-89% of buildings are destroyed. 16 Hours if 90%+ is destroyed. #If only 40-49% of your buildings are destoryed (not including town hall) you gain a 12 hour shield with no loss to your tropies. Use this to upgrade defenses. #You get 1 star for destroying an opponent's town hall. You get another star for 50% total damage. You get the third star for destroying everything. #A Dragon can fit in a level 3 Clan Castle #A P.E.K.K.A can fit in a level 4 Clan Castle #Your Army Camp Troops don't defend, only attack. #Upgrading your Resource Collectors stops production, and they won't begin to collect until they are completed. #Defensive Buildings are rated as damage per second rather than per shot, therefore slow firing Defensive Buildings like the Mortar have high damage per shot and yet have a relatively low damage per second rating #Donating Troops to clan members gives experience points, however the player level has no meaning. #You can't cancel a Troop upgrade in the Laboratory. #Army Camps, Clan Castles, Gold Storage, and Elixir Storage can still be used while upgrading. #You can move your buildings/walls/decorations during building/upgrading. #Players cannot Raid your Village while you're online, though the game times out if not touched for a period of time (even if your iDevice does not go into screen lock). #Bomb and Spring Trap don't regenerate. You must buy them each time they are triggered by an enemy Raid. #Bomb, Spring Trap and Decorations can be built without the need of a free Builder, unlike building/upgrading Walls and removing Obstacles. #Wizard Tower is the only Defensive Building that does splash damage to air attacks. #Nobody can steal your Gems #Barracks will produce Troops while you're Raiding an enemy village. Start production for your next battle before you begin a raid. #Start training Troops, especially Tier 3, when you log off. They will be ready for the next day even if your camps are destroyed. #You can safely hide up to 450k elixir by filling the training queue of your Barracks with Wall Breaker, which has the highest elixir per housing slot of 1500 at level 5, when your Army Camps are full. Cancel the training to get the elixir back and then train troops you might actually attack with. ##WARNING: If you upgrade a Barracks while you have it full of hidden elixir, you will not be able to unlock the stored elixer until the upgrade is complete. ##WARNING: If an Army Camp upgrade completes while you use this technique to hide elixir, the new slots will fill with Wall Breakers! ##WARNING: Notwithstanding #24, don't go raiding while you have hidden elixir, as you will come back to army camps of wall breakers. #You can now also hide Dark Elixir by filling the training queue of your Dark Barracks when your Army Camps are full. #The amount of experience needed to go up a level is 50*(level-1). For example to go from level 10 to 11 requires 500xp. #Even if your troops you used in attack survive the battle, if you actually deployed them to the battlefield, then you will still need to replace them. #You can only steal 5% of someones total dark elixir #Although you can only steal 5% of someones dark elixer you can steal 25% of an enemy's elixer/gold. However, 50% of gold/elixir collectors and 75% of dark elixir from the drills can be stolen. #Upgrade all your towers and buildings to the max bafore upgrading your town hall. #You should place the clan castle in the middle of the village and fill it with archers. #Try to spend all your resources at the end of the day if you don't have a shield. That way those who raid you for resources will most likely ignore your village. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Gameplay